Dulce Espada
by Animegoil
Summary: Rath suicido. Contempla varias cosas en su vida...y muere. La luz nunca le llega. RathxKaistern.


**El primer fic en Español de Dragon Knights. Esto lo escribi porque no tenia ganas de escribir en Ingles, y bueno... aun asi, no tenia ni idea de que no habia NINGUN fics en Español de Dragon Knights. Por cierto, traduci esto en ingles y lo continue. **

**!Ojala que lest guste! **

* * *

**_Dulce Espada  
_**

* * *

Rath miro abajo desde su ventana. Vio a Rune y Thatz, uno meditando, al otro hablándole e ignorando las miradas de odio que el primero le daba. Rath suspiro, tomando el aire fresco y el sol brillante. Pero el no vio ni al sol, ni la luz, ni las flores hermosas que crecían el campo y bosque que eran parte de la escena enfrente a el. El solo vio la oscuridad que había ocupado la luz como un velo por la oscuridad de su alma. Solo podía sentir odio en este día hermoso. Odio dirigido a las personas que lo habían amado y cuidado toda su vida. ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Cómo podía sentir odio y disgusto a las personas que lo habían cuidado y protegido desde que él era niño¿Con quienes había crecido toda su vida¿Los que lo habían cuidado cuando enfermo, enseñado en salud?

Él era una mentira, un juego, el no era real. Carecía vida propia. Él mentía cuando fingía amor y gratitud. Pero, además de todas sus mentiras, él conocía una verdad. La verdad de su vida. La horrible, temida, escondida verdad. Y con esa verdad no podría nunca estar feliz. Con ese pasado no podía vivir. Jamás.

Alguien toco la puerta. Rath volteó, tenso, y suspiro al ver que era solamente Kaistern.

"Hola¿Qué haces?" El albino le sonrió al joven muchacho. Se quito los lentes, sentándose al lado del muchacho de pelo rojo.

"Nada..." Mintió Rath, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones y pensamientos de la única persona que lo había entendido, la única persona que, talvez, talvez, podía querer. No la falsa forma en la que quería al resto del Dragón clan, actuando, fingiendo que los quería, cuando adentro los odiaba, y gritaba por expresarlo. El no sentía ese odio por Kaistern. Podía estar contento con Kaistern. Pero ya no más. Odiaba su vida. No podía vivir así más. Se volvería loco de las mentiras con las que vivía.

"Ah, bueno, solamente es que te veías como deprimido desde ahí abajo. ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Kaistern preocupadamente. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Rath, acercando su cara a su cuello.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes," Rath sonrío, su sonrisa cubriendo la aflicción de su alma. Y Kaistern, desconociendo, fue satisfecho con su respuesta. Contento, lo beso en el cuello tiernamente.

"Bien, no quisiéramos que algo te pasara. Si hay algo malo, dime," Rath sintió su sonrisa contra su piel. Se quedo ahí, encantado en el sentimiento seguro. Eran estos momentos que lo habían hecho tener suficiente valor para vivir. Que le habían dado a su vida el valor para continuarla. Eran los momentos con el albino por los que él vivía. Pero ya no eran suficientes. El sentimiento dulce se había ido. Solo quedaba un sabor taciturno en sus besos. Desafortunadamente¿o era afortunadamente? Ya ni sabia que era la fortuna, Kaistern había empezado ha darse cuenta, y por un rato había dudado si Rath seguía queriéndole. Rath tuvo que asegurarlo. Ya sin la duda, empezó a creer que algo estaba mal con Rath, y de ahí había venido el cuidado constante que le había dado. Por un tiempo ese cariño extra había sido suficiente para mantener a Rath con la idea de que la vida no era tan horriblemente mala por un tiempo. Pero el tiempo ya se había acabado. Como un reloj de arena, el ultimo grano había caído. Un reloj que había empezado a contar desde que se había dado cuenta de que su vida no merecía valor. Desde que atropello en accidente sobre la verdad de su vida, de lo que era. Y él ultimo grano de ese reloj gigante había caído. Se apoyo a Kaistern, tomando de él lo mas que podía.

"¡KAISTERN!" Los dos se acobardaron del grito letal de Alfeegi.

"Heh, bueno, parece que voy a mi muerte. Dime adiós en mi funeral," Una sonrisa desesperanzada adorno su cara. Recogió sus lentes, sonrío y salió, no sabiendo como su oración y sonrisa eran aplicables a Rath. La ironía. Una nueva idea había tomado forma en la mente de Rath. Tan simple que no podía creer que no la había pensado antes. Cesia estaría molesta. Por primera vez en un tiempo largo, Rath sonrío de verdad en alegría al presente futuro.

Como odiaba esta vida. No había salvación de las llamas que lo comían desde adentro, que amenazaban su sanidad con el llanto de su verdad. Iba a dormir en la noche, escuchando las voces del Rey Lykouleon, la reina, todos los que engañaba. El vivía una mentira y no la podía parar. Los odiaba, pero tenía que seguir fingiendo, y eso comía su alma. Los detestaba por que lo amaban. No tenia paz, alegría, descanso, o peor, libertad. Libertad a querer como quería, odiar como le daba ganas de poder odiar. Tenía una vida atrapada, en esclavitud a los dragones. Era un caballero sin honor. Uno que no había desenvainado con valor o buen propósito, sino por demente placer. No tenía vida propia, era un muñeco en las manos de varios. De personas que o lo querían demasiado por quien era, como los dragones, o que lo querían por lo que era, un demonio poderoso, capaz de hacer mucho, como el regimiento de Nadil. Y quien sabia quien más lo quería por quien sabe que razones. Pero hasta los dragones lo querían para sus planes. No quería ser querida de ninguna manera, excepto como lo quería Kaistern. Era un muñeco, desde el día que nació. Su vida pasada estaba full de trucos, miserias, desesperanza, sangre y muerte, y hasta traición. No merecía la vida, y ella no al él. No quería a la vida, y ella igual.

Por eso no podía seguirla en el camino que ella le había puesto, suficientemente ingenua para pensar que él la seguiría ciegamente. Pero sus ojos se abrieron, y él vio el camino horrible por donde lo guiaba. Y ahora decidió salirse del camino. Cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban a la vida real. Inmergirse en un sueño de donde nunca despertaría. Para encontrar salvación, felicidad. Miró alrededor su cuarto. La cabeza le dolía. Su cuerpo se sentía lento, débil, pesado y caliente. Su vista oscura calló en su espada. La espada gigante que usaba para su pasatiempo favorito; Cazar demonios. Le encantaba aniquilar demonios. Todos pensaban que era una obsesión. Y en realidad, se había convertido en una, pero el solo actuaba. El no era tan obsesivo como pensaban. Solamente... se había convertido en su forma de vivir. De destacarse. Y el no estaba en el castillo mientras cazaba demonios. Cazar demonios. Que otros sintieran el dolor que el sentía. Su venganza a Kharl por hacerlo lo que era. Una forma de escape de su vida normal. Así que, el no estaba tan obsesionado con cazar demonios como todos pensaban. Había empezado como una forma de destacarse, de hacerse poderoso, de ventilar su miseria. Era lo que todos esperaban de él. Parte de su mascara, de su acto. ¿Qué ellos pensaban que él era un poco sicótico? No importaba, con tal de que nunca descubrieran su verdadero ser. Que no vieran debajo de su mascara. Sonrío otra vez. Cesia... estaría muy molesta. El había tenido la dulce libertad de amarla porque sabía que ella no lo quería de vuelta. Eso era lo que lo había echó tan fácil de quererla. Pero eso cambió, mucho había cambiado. Había abandonado su amor por ella cuando ella lo había devuelto. Ya no la amaba. La había dejado rota. No sentía culpa. ¿Era eso malo? No para él. No la quería más.

Ella prometió no dejarlo morir. Había estado en su guarda en todo momento durante sus viajecitos fuera del castillo. Pero ahora, en casa, había bajado su guarda. Jamás pensaría que aquí el pudiera morir. La ironía. Iba a morir en donde menos lo esperaban, tan lejos de peligro real, pero tan cerca de su propio peligro. La vida tenia tantos pasadillos. Estaba cansado de encontrar calles ciegas.

Otra vez se dio una cachetada mental por no haber pensado esto previamente. Tomo la espada, sujetándola como si fuera la primera vez. La miró con un corazón ligero, sonriendo. La inspecciono, mirando el diseño intrico de la espada. Sintió el peso, la forma, y en todo, estuvo satisfecho. La levanto a su garganta y desenvaino. Sintió el metal frió al presionar el filo de la espada a su piel caliente. Lo único que le daba pena era Kaistern... Lo extrañaría, y sabia que él lo extrañaría al él. El único con que confiaba, además de Rune, talvez. Su único calor él frió de su vida. Su único... amor. Ese pensamiento fue su única duda, su ultima vacilación. ¿En realidad quería terminar... con Kaistern?

Lo sentía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía volver. No después de que estaba tan cerca de su salvación. 'Perdóname Kaistern... pero no tengo mas que darte. No tengo valor para seguir,' pensó. Y con un golpecito y un doblez de la muñeca, la espada cortó, y un torrente de sangre calló al piso, formando un lago escarlata. Y al mismo tiempo Rath calló, una sonrisa contenta en su cara pálida. Sus ojos cerrados no vieron al albino y la hanyou que entraron en ese momento, mientras él sangraba su miseria, y encontraba salvación de su tristeza a mano de su dulce espada.

* * *

**Escribi esto hace mucho tiempo, y lo traduci a Ingles, en donde se convirtio en un gran cuento y todo... aun asi, es diferente, pero hojala que les gusto. **


End file.
